Chomper and Ramsey in Pinned Ya! Scene
by TheWriterForGod42
Summary: Just a little redo from the Tyrannosaur Queen the two main roles reversed. Chomper will portray Simba and Ramsey will portray Nala in this little fanfic.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of The Land Before Time, The Good Dinosaur and the scene of The Lion King, only how the story goes. The Characters of the Land Before Time belongs to Universal and The Good Dinosaur and the scene from The Lion King belongs to Disney. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

**A/N:** Just a little redo of the beginning of the chapter. But with the roles of Ramsey and Chomper. In this redo, Chomper will portray Simba and Ramsey will portray Nala.

\\_|_/

**Chomper and Ramsey in Pinned Ya! Scene**

**Tyrannosaur Cub Chomper** –** Lion Cub Simba**

**Tyrannosaur Cub Ramsey** –** Lion Cub Nala**

It was a peaceful day in the savannah of Sorna, and the only sounds were Chomper and Ramsey laughing. The purple Tyrannosaur cub ran alongside his reddish friend as they ran through the grass. Their plan to ditch Guido the green Archaeopteryx went off perfectly and he was momentarily distracted as he was currently under the rear of another dinosaur. They came around a rock and stopped to take a breather. Chomper chuckled as he looked to Ramsey and said, "All right! It worked!"

"We lost him." Ramsey said with equal excitement. She would have kept going but Chomper then proudly said, "I am a genius."

"Hey, genius," She was annoyed while she turned to him while he sat down, and reminded, "It was my idea."

"Yeah. But I pulled it off." Chomper said while placing his hand against his chest. A defiant look was in her eye as she smirked, "With me!"

"Oh, yeah?" Chomper questioned with a smirk as he tensely stood up. Then with a playful growl he used his shoulder to tackle her to the ground. But when her back touched the ground, he felt her back feet push up against his stomach. She kicked up and they both went flying through the air with Ramsey coming out on top. As they came back down on the ground, Chomper gritted his teeth as he landed in the dirt and came up a little. But Ramsey was quick to plant one of her back feet against his chest and pushed him back down on the ground. A shocked Chomper opened his eyes and looked up to the Tyrannosaur cub standing over him. Ramsey then playfully came closer and said with a laugh, "Pinned Ya."

"Hey, let me up!" Chomper said as he used his forearms to push her foot off. Ramsey slightly stumbled back, but a triumphant smile adorned her features as she closed her eyes and turned her head to the left. Chomper rolled onto his side and looked at her with an annoyed look. But when he saw that she wasn't looking, he thought that he had a chance to get her back. Quickly and quietly pushing off the ground, Chomper stood back up before rushing at her. He tackled into her with another growl and it caused them to roll off the side of a drop.

Both Chomper and Ramsey laughed as they went over the edge and the former lost his grip on the latter. As they separated, Ramsey laned on her feet and Chomper rolling head over heels. As they rolled further down the hill, Chomper and Ramsey smiled as she rolled onto her side and he was able to grab hold of him midroll. The two of them kept laughing as they kept tumbling down the hill. When they neared the bottom, Chomper kept a firm grip on Ramsey as he threw them off the hill. But when they landed at the bottom and Ramsey's back touched the ground she once again planted her back feet against his belly and kicked up for the second time that day. Ramsey had a smile while they flipped up into the air with her coming out on top again. As they landed, Chomper came up a little before Ramsey placed a foot against his chest and pushed him back down with another thump. Ramsey looked down to Chomper and said with slight smug grin, "Pinned ya again!"

This made Chomper look up to her with a frown. They were suddenly caught off guard when a geyser went off and they turned their heads toward it. Ramsey stepped off of Chomper and he rolled himself onto his hands before pushing off the ground. When he was on his feet they took a look around at their surrounding and noticed that there was barely any plant life, not to mention that the ground felt dead beneath their feet. They looked up a nearby hill and saw a tall bone standing at the top. Both Tyrannosaur cubs climbed up to see what it was. As they made it to the top, they came before a giant Spinosaurus skeleton. Chomper then excitedly said, "This is it. We made it."

\\_|_/

**Author's Note:** I was gonna make it a little longer, but I decided not to. This the second role reversal I've ever done. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


End file.
